Stuck in His Mind
by Dark Naruto
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN!A Time-travel jutsu that Tsunade had used on Naruto to send him back to the past went terribly wrong and instead of sending him into his younger self, Naruto found himself stuck in the mind of a 6-year-old Uchiha Sasuke.


Hey everyone! I'll have you know that this idea had just came screaming to me while I was in the lecture hall for my Chemistry lecture earlier this evening. Tomorrow I'm having my test, but it seems as if ideas of new stories came flowing into me easier when I'm stress with exams and all. I know I should be reading my books instead of writing fanfictions, but I just can't help but write out this new idea of mine! It had been screaming at me! Telling me to post it on the fanfictions! Well...... here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Summary**: A Time-travel jutsu that Tsunade had used on Naruto to send him back to the past went terribly wrong and instead of sending him into his younger self, Naruto found himself stuck in the mind of a 6-year-old Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Naruto except for this plot and storyline of mine.

**Warning:** A bit of OOC, and English is my second language.

This is an **UN-beta-ed Chapter!** I still can't find somebody to be my beta. Any of you guys willing to be mine??

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Stuck in His Mind**

Prologue

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A few days was all it took to bring the once powerful and mighty Konoha to its end.

In a flash the cheerful villagers who were celebrating their annual festival of Kyuubi's defeat were burned into charred corpses. Screams started to penetrate the once-happy atmosphere and more dead bodies dropped onto the ground.

Some foreign ninjas had infiltrated the group of civilians and started to eliminate them without any remorse. ANBUs began moving in under order of the Hokage as guards for the festival to kill the unknown intruders, though it didn't take them long to figure out who were attacking them.

Giant snake summons began to smash the Konoha borders and large numbers of Sound and Iwa ninjas entered the village, killing everyone they had encountered regardless of their gender and age, shinobi or not. The Godaime had rushed forward onto the battlefield and came face to face with the leader of the attack.

A silver-haired nin with glasses, named Yakushi Kabuto smirked at her and there was a short exchange between them, and moments later their shouts of anger echoed throughout Konoha as their attacks clashed.

And all hell break loose.

Buildings began to crumble and jutsus were flashed all throughout Konoha, casted by both defenders and attackers. Shouts and screams pierced through the cold air as more and more corpses fell onto the road. The fight raged on between ninjas of different nations, trying to achieve their respective goal.

The war continued on for a few days, and while one could say that the Sound and Iwa had retreated, that does not necessarily mean that Konoha had won. In fact, if anything was to be concluded, Konoha would be the one that had lost. Now all that was left of Konoha were but ruins of what used to be a great city.

Naruto stared at what used to be his beloved village, his everything, and especially his home, turned into nothing but mountains of rubble and rotting corpses. The eighteen year old blond grimaced as the rotting smell got to him, his senses had been powered hundred times over by his tenant.

Naruto managed to hold himself from vomiting; it wasn't that he hadn't been to war before, but the thought of this awful stench came from the dead who used to be his precious persons and friends as well as those villagers who had began to treat him well these last few years was tearing his heart out.

He waited there in silence, his brown cloak were flapping softly by the gentle wind that flowed from his hand. He had used his chakra manipulation technique to manipulated the wind into blowing the stench of dead away from him and was thankful when it worked.

Naruto looked around the ruins solemnly before walking carefully to the heart of city where the Hokage tower once stood, trying to avoid stepping onto any of the dead corpses. Once he got there, he saw the person that had summoned him. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. The blond woman smiled grimly at the sight of him and gestured him to come nearer.

They were the last two survivors of Konoha. Naruto had managed to survive due to the Kyuubi's chakra healing and regenerating him at incredible pace and was still having some of his injuries treated by the red chakra. He would be well again soon, he knew, but not Tsunade.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew that Tsunade won't live much longer. She had sacrificed her years of life by using that forbidden jutsu of hers, and he knew her time would end up soon within a week.

They had both agreed on this, but he could not seem to let go of his precious mother figure as easily as he thought it would be. Naruto took a step forward, closing the distance between them and hugged her fiercely. Tsunade returned the hug as powerful, holding him close to her and they remained in that position for awhile, both of them trying to take in the comfort of being hugged by their precious person for as long as they could.

Soon Naruto, slowly but regrettably began to pulled his arms off her, freeing her from his grasp and tears began to glistened in his eyes. Tsunade couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a few strained sobs as well.

"Naruto... you take care of yourself you hear me? Stop this whole thing from happening ever again and bring a brighter future to Konoha... Show them who you really are kid..."

Naruto nodded and a few tears escaped from his eyes, rolling down his whiskered cheeks. "I know Tsunade-baachan... I won't fail you and my father. I won't fail everyone I consider precious to me and I will complete this mission you've given to me... I promise you and I won't go back on my words, that's my nindo," Naruto looked up to her and gave her a strained foxy grin.

Tsunade smiled sadly at his words and her hands began to flashed through long series of hand seals. Tears ran down both of her cheeks and she stopped before forming the last hand seal. She bent down a little and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"I love you so much Naruto... my otouto..."

"I love you too... kaa-san..."

She smiled genuinely at him, obviously happy with his words before she made the last hand seal; the tiger seal, finally completing the jutsu.

_"Ryokou o Jikan, juni toshiha izenni!" (1)_

Immediately blue light encased Naruto, and he can't help but feel calm having himself surrounded by the peaceful blue light. He looked at Tsunade and gave her one of his true, genuine smile when he heard his tenant gasped.

**"'Kit! Something's wrong here! Stop this jutsu at once!'"**

'Wh-what! What's happening?!'

**"'Stop this jutsu immediately! I'll explain to you later, but if you don't stop it now I can't guarantee what will happen to us!'"**

Naruto looked up at Tsunade, panicked and was about to tell her to stop when a sharp pain engulfed his every senses. His eyes widen at the pain and a painful scream escaped from his mouth. The blue light around him turned into dark crimson and heat was radiated around him.

Tsunade's eyes widen at this sudden turn of event and she quickly tried to dispel the jutsu but found her arms locked. Her chakra was flowing out of her uncontrollably to fuel the jutsu and she found herself drained of her remaining life force as well. She slumped onto her knees, weaken from the draining by the jutsu.

Naruto continued on screaming in pain. He had never felt anything as painful as this before, he felt as if he was being torn into pieces inside out. Every cells within his body was shivering violently and expanding and shrinking at the same time, threatening to tear himself out. His muscles retracted, then expanding before it was retracted yet again, putting a strain on his hard muscles.

Naruto felt himself slipping out of consciousness as his body throbbed from the pain pulsating throughout his body. He took a last glance at his tired 'mother' figure before he welcomed the darkness that engulfed him.

o

O

o

Naruto cursed as he felt pain stabbing at every corner of his body. He groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, allowing his sensitive pupil to adjust to the light before snapping his eyes wide open.

'Where am I?' that question ran through his mind repeatedly as he looked at his surroundings.

He was on a soft and comfortable bed, his head resting on a soft and fluffy pillow. The walls were blue, and at the side of his bed was a set of high quality wooden table and chair. Next to the table was a bookshelf, and he found a large number of books and scrolls resting on the bookshelf. The wardrobe was at the other end of the room, next to a beautiful painting of a sword with the Uchiha symbol printed on it.

Wait-what!?

Uchiha!?

Naruto brought 'his' arm to 'his' eyes and was shocked when he saw a small hand the size of a stick and the colour of 'his' skin which was much paler than his original tan skin.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He looked again at his hand and sighed slowly. He knew whose body this was.

He was stuck in the body of an Uchiha.

He was stuck in the body of a 6-year old Uchiha Sasuke.

'I'm in deep shit,' he thought. Naruto tried to move his arm again, but was surprised when he found it fell limply onto his body instead. He was about to shrieked in fear when he found his voice frozen in silent scream.

His body stayed still for a moment before he heard a small voice yawned and he got out from the bed. Without him controlling the body. At all.

And that's when it hit him.

He wasn't stuck in the body of Uchiha Sasuke.

He was stuck in the _mind_ of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto watched Sasuke's baby face from the reflection of the mirror through the small boy's eyes as Sasuke stood there brushing his teeth, unaware of the foreign presence inside his mind muttering every single of curse words that he had learned in his previous life.

Naruto took a long, deep breath and sighed as loudly as he could.

How did he got himself into this situation? Oh, that's right. The jutsu went wrong. Kyuubi had mentioned this before but there wasn't anything he could do to stop the jutsu back then. And now here he was.

Stuck in the mind of his long-lost, best friend-rival's younger self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for the prologue! What do you think?? I'm gonna write the next chapter as soon as the tests end tomorrow! But I hope that someone would be my beta to fix my story and all. Any of you guys volunteering? By the way the time line in the story(after Naruto found himself stuck in Sasuke's mind) is before the Uchiha Massacre. That was why Sasuke was still in a room with evidence of Uchiha. And yes at the beginning, the leader of Sound is now Kabuto since Orochimaru was dead as he was killed by Sasuke.

_"Ryokou o Jikan, juni toshiha izenni!" (1)_

(Time-travel, to 12 years ago!) - something like that. I direct-translate it. If you guys have better translation, tell me and I'll change and fix my mistake.

Hopefully no flames unless you guys are giving helpful tips and critics. Thanks!

See you guys in the next chapter

Review of the next chapter:

_"Not like that you teme!"_

_"Can't you even hold the wires properly?"_

_"Hey, why don't you go and talk to that blond kid,"_


End file.
